Draco Malfoys love
by foreverandalways1227
Summary: Selene Roufulis is starting her first year at Hogwarts. With both her parents death eaters she's bound to be placed in Slytherin. Over the seven years Selene meets Draco Malfoy, and over time, the two create unconditional love, that nobody can tear apart.
1. The Hogwarts Letter

My home life had been pretty rough, considering my parents were death eaters. We're the Roufulis family, one of Lord Voldemort's most trusted death eater families. My mum is Ellanina Roufulis, married to my dad Authillus Roufulis. We live in a mansion, right next to the Malfoy's. I've never met them considering I very rarely leave the house, little did I know that I will be gone most of the time, for seven years.

I was brushing my shoulder length, light brown hair in my mirror that took up half the wall, when my mother walked into my room holding a letter addressed to me.

"For you, Selene." She said in her usual stern voice.

I carefully opened the envelope and unfolded a piece of parchment.

"Hogwarts? What in the name of Merlin's pants is that?"

"A school, a magic school. Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. You will attend for seven years. When you get there you will be sorted into a house, there are four. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are two houses, they are weak. Gryffindor is the house of the filthily blood traders. And Slytherin, the strongest house for pure-bloods like us! Your father in I were once in Slytherin. The dark lord was also in Slytherin. See Selene, Slytherin is where you belong in Hogwarts."

"But mum, how do you know I will be in Slytherin?"

"Salazar Slytherin founded the house, you are related to him! Your father and I are loyal death eaters, and someday you will be too! Selene, you're strong, you will follow in our footsteps." She told me. "Draco, the Malfoy's boy will also be attending, hopefully he will be in Slytherin also. His parents want nothing more but for their son to be in the best and strongest house in the school."

"I cant wait." I said rather enthusiastically.

"Put your cloak on, we're going to Diagon Ally to get your school supplies." Mother said, and walked out of my room leaving me with the letter.

My parents brought me to Diagon Ally to get the supplies on my list. Of course, I got the finest books and supplies, along with my black cat I named Nina, after my mother.

"Selene, its time to get your wand." My mum told me

We walked into a musty shop, boxes piled everywhere, from the ground to the ceiling. A man kept giving me wands, his name is Mr. Ollivander. I had to keep waving them until I found the right one. Finally, a wand chose me. The core was a Runespoor fang. My mother was very proud of me, it felt good to have her happy with me for once. After I got my wand, we were getting some money from Gringotts when we ran into the Malfoy's.

"Selene, this is Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. Draco's your age." My mum told me.

"Hello, Selene." Lucius greeted me. He seemed very reserved and quite intimidating.

"Draco, this is Authillus, Ellanina, and Selene Roufulis." I heard Narcissa whisper to Draco.

"Hi." Draco spat, he seemed very snobby.

"Selene, you are to sit with Draco on the Hogwarts express." My dad told me, I just nodded my head and looked at my coins, trying to escape out of Draco's gaze.

"Goodbye for now Lucius." Dad said, and walked out of Gringotts holding my shoulder.

That night, the night before I would leave to Hogwarts, I found myself thinking about Draco a lot. He was very attractive to me. Of course I cowered away from him at Gringotts, I have seven years to prove myself. Starting tomorrow, the Hogwarts express awaits me.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

The sound of Nina scratching on my trunk awoke me, making me realize that today was the day I would leave to Hogwarts. My heart was racing, I've never spent a night away from home before. I looked at the grandfather clock on the other end of my room, it was about time for me to put my cloak on and get ready for the Hogwarts Express. I slipped my cloak on, brushed my hair which I usually pulled back with two bobby pins, grabbed my wand and left my room. My trunk was much to heavy for me to carry, so I went to find my father. Going down the seven flights of stairs to the main floor, I heard talking, that wasn't just my mother and father. I looked around the corner to see the three Malfoys. My mother looked over and saw me, she looked just as stern as usual.

"Selene, come here," She protested. I made my way over, my heart was pounding. "Go into the parlor with Draco, you two should get to know each other before you board the Hogwarts Express together."

Draco was avoiding eye contact, he was gazing at the family portrait hanging above the fire place.

"Selene, Draco, GO!" My father and Lucius shouted at both of us in unison.

I led Draco down a very long hallway that led to the parlor. Our mansion was never a comfortable place to be, it was huge, cold, and rather scary. What else would you expect from a family of death eaters? I sat down on a chair with a light layer of dust on it, Draco sat on the one next to me. We just sat there quietly until Draco spoke up.

"Well, hi." He said sounding awkward, still avoiding eye contact.

"Hi," I said. "You ready for today?" My hands were trembling.

"I guess."

"Yeah." As soon as I said that, mother walked in to fetch us, we were heading out to the Hogwarts Express.

"Selene, Draco, come. We're about to leave."

"I can't lift my trunk, can you help me?" I asked her. She gave me a rude look.

"Draco will help you, hurry up." And she walked out.

"Are you ok with..."

"Yeah its ok, where is it?"

"I'll show you," I lead Draco up to my room where my trunk was at the foot of my bed, Nina sleeping on top. "I'll take my cat." I told him. I picked Nina up carefully, and Draco lifted the trunk. I couldn't help but notice how strong he was, my heart was racing. He followed me down the seven flights of stairs, down to where our parents were.

"Thank you, Draco." My father said. Draco nodded his head in response. My mother took hold of my arm, and next thing I know it, I'm standing in front of a brick wall. Seconds later Draco appeared with his family and with all of his stuff.

"Mum, where the bloody hell is platform 9 3/4?" Draco snarled.

"Through the wall, run through it, the both of you." Narcissa told both of us.

"I'll go first, Selene follow after me." My mother said to me, as she disappeared through the brick wall. I back up, with my carriage in front of me. My knuckles white from clutching onto it so tightly. I got nervous, my heart thumping repeatedly. Draco's eyes upon me, watching me. I had no clue what I was doing, I did not want to embarrass myself in front of him.

"Here it goes." I whispered to myself. I shut my eyes, and ran straight forward, I did it. There was a enormous train, labeled "The Hogwarts Express." It was beautiful. Father was waiting for me.

"Good job. Now Selene listen to me, see that boy right there with the red heads? Stay away. He's the biggest blood trader of them all. Harry Potter is his name. Filthy he is. Every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff are just filthy. You hear me?" My father snarled at me.

"I got it father."

"Good. Now on you go." He gave me a quick hug, his long dark hair brushing on my cheek.

"Selene," It was my mother. "Your father warned you about the filthy Potter boy. Good luck with the sorting, I know you'll be in Slytherin. Be careful." She gave me a tight hug, and left me with Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa telling Draco about Harry Potter and wishing him luck. Then she left as well, leaving us alone.

"Lets get on," Draco said, walking toward the train. Draco walked into an empty compartment, and sat down, I sat across from him. "My friends, Crabbe and Goyle will be sitting with us, if that's alright with you."

"Uh, yeah - yeah its fine." Two fat boys walked in at that very moment, assuming they were Crabbe and Goyle.

"Who's the chick?" One of them asked Draco.

"Selene. Shes my mum and dads friends daughter."

"How long she here for?" The other boy asked.

"I dunno." He said again. There was silence for about two hours, occasionally catching Draco's gaze. His eyes were beautiful. I couldn't tell what he thought about me, all I knew was that I could not wait for the train ride to be over.

"So uh Draco, did you hear about Harry Potter?" One of the boys asked, which I soon found out to be Crabbe.

"Yeah, father told me. Filthy he is, don't you agree Selene?"

"Yes, he disgusts me, and I don't even know him."

"Agreed." Crabbe said.

"Selene, do you think you'll be in Slytherin?" Goyle asked.

"I better be. I'm related to Salazar Slytherin you see..."

"WOAH!" They all said at the same time.

"That's amazing!" Draco said. My heart began to race once again. The compartment went quiet. Draco looked at me, we kept making eye contact. Before anyone got to say anything again at all, the train stopped moving. We just arrived to Hogwarts.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

The train came to a halt, the four of us just looked at each other for a moment.

"We're here!" Crabbe said jumping to his feet, causing the compartment to shake a little. I calmly got to my feet, shaking as usual. I looked over to find Draco nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Goyle, where did Draco go?" I said trying to sound casual.

"I dunno, why you care huh? You like em'?" My heart stopped.

"No I- I was just asking."

"Very well. I dunno find new friends." And Goyle walked away, leaving me alone.

In the distance I heard a bell ringing and a man yelling "First years over here!" I walked over finding a bunch of kids my age standing around. A little to my left I saw Draco with about ten people, two of them Crabbe and Goyle. "First years cross the lake to get to Hogwarts. Come on now get on- HEY YOU WATCH YOUR STEP- sorry bout' that-" I just realized the big man was looking at me.

"Sorry?" I said not knowing what to do.

"Get on the boat now, watch yer step. I'm Hagrid by the way, the game keeper at Hogwarts." He said helping me onto the boat. I sat on the boat with a few girls I didn't know. The boat was small and cramped, and water swooshed back and forth on the bottom below my seat.

A girl with blonde hair in a braid looked at me and said, "Hey there, whats your name?" She had a high squeaky preppy voice, I instantly disdained her.

"Selene Roufulis." I said in a rude tone. Usually I was nice to everyone but she just seemed annoying.

"I'm Cynthia Lybelle. Hey- I recognize your name, Roufulis. Your parents are those death eaters my mom raves about. Authillus and Ellanini-"

"Ellanina. Say it right." I snapped.

"Woah, sorry miss pissy pants," She cooed. "Ellanina huh? My mums a death eater too in a matter of fact."

"Cool, sorry I don't care." I snapped once again.

"Psh I'm done with you." And Cynthia turned away talking to another girl. "Hey Pansy! That girl over there is a real piece of work." She called to her friend.

I could hear them talking crap about me the whole way there, and I just didn't care. I could see Hogwarts coming closer and closer. I attempted to try and find Draco on another boat, but I just could not find him. I kept wondering why he would ditch me like that. It bothered me a lot, but I just tried to forget about it and focus on the sorting that was slowly sneaking up on me. Thinking about it made my heart race.

"We're here, we're here!" Cynthia squeaked, I rolled my eyes and slowly got out of the boat. Hogwarts was huge.

I followed everyone into the school, we all waited in front of big doors kids claimed to be called the Great Hall.

"May I have your attention please!" An old woman called out to everyone. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She told us that we would enter the Great Hall for our sorting, then we would have a feast.

The big doors opened and all the first years hurried inside. People were already sitting at tables, clapping as we walked in. We all lined up in front of a stool, with a hat sitting upon it. Professor McGonagall called names and people would sit on the stool and the hat would be placed on their heads, and it would say the house they would be sorted into. Sometimes it would think for a moment, and other times it would scream the name of the house before it even touched their head.

"Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall pronounced. That caught my attention.

Draco proudly walked up and plopped down on the stool. The sorting hat instantly said "_SLYTHERIN!"_ The whole Sytherin table was clapping and giving Draco hi-fives. I looked over to see a huge, proud smile stretched across Draco's face.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall announced. There he was. _'He better not be in Slytherin' _I thought to myself. The sorting hat took a moment, and kept muttering things, finially the hat screamed "_GRYFFINDOR!"  
_

Everyone but the Slytherin table was clapping. I was assuming most Slytherins were against him also. I started to zone out, until someone tapped me on the shoulder. "They're calling you."

"Selene Roufulis! Please come up!"

Startled, I walked up to the stool, the hat placed upon my head.

"Hmmm what do we have here? Related to Salazar Slytherin! Cunning, smart, quite a trouble maker, yet nice..." The sorting hat muttered.

"_Slytherin, please please Sytherin.." _I didn't even realize I said that out loud.

"Slytherin eh? Hmmm I would have to say your definitely a pure.. _SLYTHERIN!" _The sorting hat pronounced.

I couldn't stop smiling, I was so proud. Everyone was clapping at the Slytherin table. I looked over to find Cynthia and Pansy sitting together, booing. I was too scared to sit next to Draco after he ditched me, so I sat with a girl named Julissa Frost and a boy named Eric King. They were fairly normal and nice to me. On the other end of the table I occasionally saw Draco glance at me, which I can't say I didn't like.

"So everyone was talking about how you were sitting with Draco Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express," Julissa said chewing on her corn on the cob. "Did he like torture you?"

"How does like everyone know of Draco?" I asked. "People keep mentioning it to me."

"Everyone knows of you and Draco. Your families are close to he-who-must-not-be-named. Are you guys 'together'? Eric asked, I could tell he was worried.

"No we are not 'together'. Besides, he doesn't even like me I can promise you that." Saying that, almost ruined my dreams of ever getting with Draco.

Julissa gave me a look, "Selene, Draco hates everyone. Hes a bully."

"Oh, well whatever." I said gazing at the ceiling.

The three of us filled up on pudding and weird cakes and cookies, until it was time to go to the common rooms. The prefects led us through the school, down to the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was. It was filled with skulls, a dingy green tint in the room. Through the windows you could see some sort of a lake. The common room was just like home to me, it was perfect.

Laying down in bed that night, I started to think about Draco. He didn't really want much to do with me. Considering we are in the same house, and the fact that we have seven years left in this school, gave me hope. I have time to prove myself. Prove myself to everyone that Draco isn't mean to everyone. I want to be his exception, the one person he won't be like that to. I will do whatever it takes, to be Draco Malfoy's one and only love.


	4. A Boost Into The First Year

(A/N): Hey everyone! We're just starting to get into the story, so bare with me for the first few chapters while we get into it! I promise you you're going to love this story! Enjoy!

* * *

The first few months at Hogwarts were the same old, same old. Potions was Selene's best class, Hermione Granger hated Selene for her brilliance with potion making. Draco Malfoy was in every single class with Selene, neither of them looked at each other as usual. Pansy and Cynthia constantly picked on Selene and flirted with Draco.

It was December 1st, and Selene was eating breakfast with Julissa and Eric as usual.

"Selene, look at that look Pansy keeps giving you, I think she may be up to something." Julissa said poking at her french toast.

"She always gives me that look, and I'm sick of it!" I said while slamming my fists on the table, causing Eric's coffee to spill everywhere. "Ugh, I'm sorry Eric." And I began wiping the coffee off his books.

"Don't worry about it. What are you going to do with Pansy?" He asked.

"I don't know, but she deserves a big wham in the face if you ask me."

"Don't get yourself detention now Cece." Julissa joked. 'Cece' had been a little inside joke Julissa, Eric, and Selene all had together.

"Don't count on that one." I said packing my books in my green and silver shoulder bag. "I'm going to go study in the library, I'll catch up with you guys later."

On my way down to the library, I was munching on some toast when I started to hear foot steps behind me. I thought nothing of it until I heard Pansy's high squeaky voice calling me.

"Selene, oh Selene! Wouldn't it be a real shame if someone ruined your hair today? Your curls look soo lavishing." Pansy cooed, while circling me. I did spend an hour curling my hair this morning.

"Pansy not today. Seriously." I warned her.

"Whatcha' gonna' do bout' it huh?" She picked up her wand and gave it a wave, and mud spilled all over me, leaving me looking like a mud ball. "Oops!"

Without even thinking, I gave pansy a big punch in the face, multiple times, leaving her two black eyes and a cut lip. "Oops." I said with an evil smirk spread across my face.

"YOUR DEAD ROUFULIS!" Pansy screamed jumping on top of me, attempting to hit me. I finally got her off me and put her into a headlock, when a hex hit both of us spreading us apart.

"ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU!" It was Professor McGonagall. "Detention! Everyday for the next month! Selene your in the dungeons with Filtch and Pansy with me in my office. Now SCRAM! The both of you!" And she stomped away.

* * *

It was time for the detention with Filtch. I walked down to the dungeons to find Filtch waiting for me. It was a small, dark room with one window very high up.

"What am I supposed to do in here?" I said looking around, to see absolutely nothing.

"Give me your wand," Filtch said holding out his hand. I did as he asked. "Good. Now you are going to get every single cobweb out of this dungeon with your bare hands. Beware, some spiders may bite. Have fun." He said in his nasty voice, walking out and locking the door.

I just looked around, finding at least a thousand cobwebs. Ten minutes later, the door opened again. A red headed boy was pushed in, he had a big smile stretched across his face.

"Mr. Weasley will be joining you. You know what to do." And the door shut once again.

I just looked at him for a moment. "What did you do?"

"The usual, itching powder in Snape's pants." He said casually. "What about you?"

"Beat up Pansy Parkinson."

"Woah! Nice one mate!" He said excitedly.

"The bitch had it coming!" I exclaimed to make my point.

"Everyone hates her. Anyway, whats your name?"

"Selene Roufulis, you?"

"Fred Weasley! Wait.. aren't you the girl whose parents are crazy death eaters?" He looked nervous now.

"Don't call them crazy, but yes, I'm in Slytherin.." I stuttered.

"Well most Slytherins have some type of death eater in their family, and I need company so don't kill me and we can be good friends mate!" He smiled.

"What house are you in?" I asked.

"Gryffindor!" He said while picking a cobweb out of a corner.

"I'm not supposed to talk to Gryffindors, their blood traders." I said, eyeballing him.

"That's my dad, not me. Anyway, I'm a pure-blood."

"Whatever, I'll make an exception since I'll be seeing you everyday this month." I said giving him a smirk, and we both continued to pick the cobwebs.

I walked out of detention that night with multiple spider bites on my hands. They got worse and worse as the weeks went on. I actually became good friends with Fred Weasley over the first two weeks of detention, mostly over pranks we pulled in the past.

One night in detention I thought of something. What if Fred and I pulled a prank on Pansy, a big one. I gave it a go and asked Fred if he would help me.

"Hey, Fred. Can I ask you something?" I said not knowing what to expect.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you want to do prank on Pansy Parkinson with me? Like a huge one. She's constantly picking on me still and flirting with a guy I like. I think a nice prank will show her who shes dealing with, don't you think?"

"Brilliant! Of course I'm in! What to do though.." He said thinking.

I had a piece of hair wrapped around my finger, thinking on all the devious things I could do to Pansy.

"I got it! Since detentions almost over, I'll slip a note to you. Ok?" As soon as Fred said so, Filtch walked in dismissing us. I nodded my head in return and went to the common room.

When I woke up the following morning, there was a note strapped to Nina's collar. I unrolled the parchment and read:

_Selene,_

_Detention was over so I had no time to explain my brilliant plan. Meet me In the Great Hall for breakfast, bring your wand. I have everything else._

_~Fred Weasley._

I folded the piece of parchment and placed it in my green and silver shoulder bag. "Well Nina, wish me luck." I said patting my cat Nina, who was drinking some water beside my bed. I looked over where Pansy's bed was. I cringed my nose at the sight of it, she deserves some serious payback. I grabbed my wand and tucked it inside my robe, picked up my shoulder bag and headed down to the Great Hall.

Fred was waiting in front of the doors for me.

"Hey Fred. So whats your plan?" I asked, I really wanted to know the plan at this point.

"You have your wand?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, its tucked in my robe." I sad patting my side where my wand was.

"Brilliant. Now Selene you need to do exactly as I say or this could go terribly wrong." Fred suddenly turned serious.

"Ok. Soo whats the plan?"

"So when Pansy starts picking on you-"

"That won't take long." I chuckled.

"Go figure," Fred smiled. "Wait I almost forgot, give me your wand." I gave it to him. "Here, this is a little mic. Whisper into it _'Its go time'-"_

"Are you serious?" I interrupted laughing.

"It sounds cool! Now stop interrupting me! Anyway, when you do so, I'll have a pair of fireworks set up, the won't harm Pansy I don't think. They'll just.. give her a boost up high." Fred smirked.

"What a shame." I laughed, "ok lets do this." I walked into the Great Hall and sat with Julissa and Eric. The daily questioning of detention came up as usual, finally Draco and Pansy sat down.

Pansy walked up behind me. "Ooh wishing _you_ could of walked in with Draco huh? Well he wouldn't want anything to do with you _mudball." _Pansy cooed.

"_Its go time."_ I whispered into my wand. I stood up facing Pansy when I heard something shooting up behind me. Draco was staring at me, with a nervous look on his face, I was so preoccupied with Draco's expression, almost as if he cared about me, that I payed no attention to the firework coming up behind me.

"SELENE RUN!" Julissa screamed.

Before I had anytime to move, I was swept off my feet, a burning sensation in my legs. The fireworks exploded, they were burning me. I got thrown into the air, I hit a wall, knocking me out unconscious.


	5. Home at last

(A/N): Just a reminder that we are still getting into the story! This is just a small catch up chapter, the next chapter I am working on is going to be much more intense, the suspense will be building! Please leave a review! Enjoy!

* * *

I opened my eyes, to find myself in the hospital wing, with Julissa sitting next to my bed.

"Selene! You're awake!" Julissa excalimed. "I was so worried, so was Eric. You've been out cold for two days."

"Uh- yeah- yeah. Oh- right, the firework," Memories of embarrassment flooded my mind. "How many people uhm- saw"

"Well everyone. Sorry Cece," Julissa looked as if she was struggling for words. "So how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but alive. What ended up happening with Pansy?"

She twisted back and forth in her chair giggling, "Haha oh Pansy. Well Snape pulled her into the office and apparently she got detention. Someone ratted her out for bullying you, nobody knows who though. McGonagall found the firework with Fred Weasley next to it so hes in major trouble," Julissa's grin suddenly turned into a terrified expression. "Oh, Cece I almost forgot. Last night around midnight, I saw..." She stopped.

Just by her expression I suddenly forgot about everything else she said. "What? What did you see? Jules tell me." My heart stopped.

"...Draco Malfoy. He entered the hospital wing while you were asleep. I didn't bother to look and see what he was doing, but If I'm correct he was visiting you."

"Visiting me? Why would he?" This made me wonder a few things. One, how could he possibly gotten in, and second, why would he even bother to check on me?

"I don't know. But I also saw one more thing," She took a quick gulp of water and continued, "I was walking down the hall after it all happened, and I overheard Draco yelling at Pansy, for picking on you. He told her if she messed with you again he would hex her so many times she wouldn't be able to move. And he also said if she told anyone about what he said, he would go to Snape and say it was her who did that to you."

I didn't know what to say. Draco Malfoy, defending me. It made my mind go crazy. "I can't believe it." Is all I could choke out.

"Me either. If I wasn't mistaken, he likes you... a lot." Julissa looked shocked by her own words.

I didn't want to convince myself anything, because I know Draco would act like nothing even happened to me. So that's how I made it seem, that the firework prank never happened.

* * *

After I left the hospital wing, the few weeks that went by were a bit different than the others. A lot of people laughed at me as I walked by, and stared at me. I actually threatened three Hufflepuff fifth year boys and that mud-blood Hermionie Granger, for either staring or laughing, or talking about it. Pansy never even looked at me, which I didn't mind. Draco, absolutely avoided me, I saw that coming of course.

It was the day I would leave Hogwarts for Christmas break, I was packing my clothes into my trunk to go home for Christmas. I had the choice of either staying at Hogwarts or going home, and after all that has happened, I wanted nothing more than to go home. Usually for Christmas my family doesn't do much. My mum cooks a little, and I get a bunch of gifts. The best of the best of course, my family is very wealthy obviously.

There was a tap on my bedpost, and I looked over to see Julissa standing there, watching me. "Hey, you ready to go home?" Julissa looked kind of sad.

"Yes, more than ever. Are you ok? You seem kind of down," I said as I folded my green Slytherin tie.

"I'm ok, I'm going home for Christmas like most of the other Slytherins," Family was very important to us Slytherins. You had to be loyal, and if you betray them its a horrid dishonor to them. Its a pure-blood thing. "Anyway, I'll miss you over break."

"I'll miss you too, Jules," I patted her shoulder, and slammed my trunk shut. "Well thats everything, off to the Hogwarts Express!" I picked up Nina, and exited the Slytherin common room with Julissa by my side.

* * *

I sat with Julissa and Eric on the ride home, I didn't dare to sit with Draco. Anyway, he was avoiding me still. My mother and father were waiting for me when I got off the Hogwarts Express. They were talking to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, my stomach dropped.

"Selene!" My mum said embracing me, "How is Hogwarts? I heard about everything with the firework and we made sure the fifthly Gryffindor got his payback," Mother said with a face of disgust. I was smart enough not to say anything back.

Father was looking at me, with his usual stern face. His long dark hair in a braid. When he saw me he swiftly walked over, "Hello, Selene," And promptly started talking to Lucius again. Father never payed much attention to me, only when he needed something from me, or when he gave me his usual speeches and nags.

I looked over to see Draco clambering out of the train, and Narcissa walked over and embraced him. Lucius continued to talk to my dad, not even bothering to say anything to his son. My heart stopped when I saw Narcissa walking over, with her hand on Draco's shoulder. Both of us were avoiding each others gaze.

"Hello, Selene," Narcissa said with her usual fake smile most death eaters wore. "Did your mother tell you about Christmas yet?" Her voice getting higher in tone.

"No-" Mother cut me off.

"Oh, I almost forgot! The Malfoy's are coming for Christmas supper!" Draco and I both wore the same shocked expression. "That will be good for you and Draco."

"That's- that's.. nice." I managed to get out.

"Draco, what do you think?" Narcissa asked him, with a smile spread across her face.

"Cool," He said rolling his eyes.

"Well see you tomorrow, Ellanina. Come Draco." And Narcissa walked away, Draco quickly turning around real fast to catch a quick glimpse of me.

Mother took hold of my arm, and we were suddenly home. Home at last. The skulls on the wall, family portraits, spiders, the long hallways that when you talked your voice echoed for miles, everything, all back. Father took my things up to my room, and I clambered into bed. I fell asleep that night, thinking about Draco, like usual. I was excited, yet nervous to see what tomorrow had in store for me


	6. Christmas of Torture

(A/N): I just want to thank all of you for reading, following, and reviewing this story, it means a lot! Hope you're enjoying reading this, as much as I am writing it! Happy reading everyone!

* * *

I woke up to the smell of baked ham, mashed potatoes, and mothers famous spider leg holly casserole. I practically jumped out of bed, down to the Christmas tree. Our Christmas tree was green and silver, with spider and skull ornaments hanging upon it. When I finally climbed down the seven flights of stairs to the sitting room, I saw mother picking spider legs in the kitchen. There was a mound of presents wrapped in green, sliver, and black wrapping paper, waiting for me.

"Merry Christmas, Selene!" Mother said placing the bowl of spider legs down to hug me.

"Merry Christmas mother," I said hugging her lightly. Mother was dressed in a long black gown, her puffy black hair in a messy, but pretty bun. Her usual black eye make up, but with sliver sparkles aligning her eyelid.

"Your father is getting ready, before opening gifts you should get ready too, the Malfoy's will be arriving in two hours," Mother said returning to spider leg picking.

"Very well," I said walking back to my room. I had my gown already picked out the night before, I had to make sure I looked pretty considering Draco was coming over. I put my long black laced gown on, I took a silver bow clip, and clipped back two pieces of my light brown hair to the back of my head. Then I used some silver sparkly eye make up to top it off. My beautiful diamond earrings, and my vintage locket made the outfit, hopefully Draco finds me pretty today.

When I returned to the sitting room, father was staring into the fireplace waiting for me.

"Merry Christmas, my beautiful daughter," He said walking toward me to hug me. Fathers dark hair was in the usual long braid, with his black, silver, and green dress cloak on.

"Merry Christmas father," I said as he hugged me lightly.

"Open your gifts now, no need to wait any longer," Father said gesturing me to the tree.

I got the usual, expensive clothes of the best wizard brands, jewelry, books, and much more. "Thank you mother and father, for all of these gifts. They're great."

"There is one more thing, but you will wait to open it with the Malfoy's," Mother told me. "They should be here any moment."

* * *

I was helping mother set the table, when the door bell started to ring. My heart stopped. Mother ran to get the door.

"Selene! Authillus! They're here come greet them!" Mother said turning the door handle.

I walked over to the door, my whole body trembling, my heart pounding. When mother opened the door, I saw the three Malfoy's at the door step. I couldn't help but notice, how beautiful Draco looked. His blonde hair neatly parted to the side, long black slacks, with a black, silver, and green vest. His gorgeous eyes transfixed on me.

"Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, how nice it is to see you again. Please, come on inside," Mother said motioning them inside. "The ham is baking, along with spider leg holly casserole, and mashed potatoes. I do hope you find a liking," She finished as she looked at me.

"Merry Christmas," I said to them, as I quickly looked away when Draco gazed at me.

"Same to you Selene," Narcissa and Lucius said together.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Draco said looking at mother.

"Glad you could make it. Now lets give Selene and Draco their final present now, shall we?" Father said to Lucius.

"Of course. Draco, Selene, go over by the tree while we grab them," Lucius told the two of us, while looking at father.

Draco and I proceeded to the sitting room and sat together on the sofa. Draco looked at me, and I at him, he really was something. The eye contact we made was soon broken when father and Lucius returned with two presents.

"Ok," Lucius said handing Draco his gift, and my father handing me mine. "They are the same thing, so please open them together, ready? Go."

Draco and I looked at each other, then proceeded to open the gift. I was amazed to see what I got, my very own broom.

"Oh my goodness! Father, this is magnificent!" I said with pure joy.

Draco was holding the broom in his palms with the biggest smile on his face. "Look at this! We must have better brooms than anyone in Hogwarts!"

"Indeed you do, the Firebolt 2000, best and most expensive broom out there. Nobody will have it but you, the best of the best in Hogwarts. You two are to try out for Quidditch in your second year!" Father exclaimed. "You too will kick ass!"

"You betcha'! Wow, this broom is sweet," Draco said rotating the broom in his hands.

"Now put your brooms in a safe place until next year, we don't want anything happening to them now," Lucius warned, eyeballing the two of us. "Now come, we are about to eat."

Draco and I walked to the dining room, where mother and Narcissa were placing the food on the table. Everything smelt great.

"Draco and Selene, sit across from each other," Narcissa said with a faint smile.

Draco pulled my chair out for me to sit, then walked to the opposite end of the long table, across from me. Draco gazed into my eyes, then simply looked at the food.

Father stood up to do his usual Christmas toast. "Well, Merry Christmas. Lets make this toast to Selene and Draco, our future death eaters, and successful wizards," Father said holding up his fire whiskey. "They will do what we say, and follow in our footsteps!"

"Yes! Cheers!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Cheers!" Everyone exclaimed, but Draco and I. We both had same expressionless look on our face.

"You two! You never said cheers! SAY IT!" Father shrieked.

"Cheers," Draco and I muttered.

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Lucius screamed across the table.

Draco and I didn't say anything, we just looked at each other in shock.

"Lucius-" Narcissa started.

"SILENCE!" Lucius hollered.

"Authillus please-" Mother started too.

"GET THESE TWO OUT OF HERE! OUT OF MY SIGHT! TO THE DUNGEONS, FOR THE REST OF THE EVENING!" Father shrieked, standing up now, pointing at us in pure anger.

Lucius was now standing up too. "STAND UP YOU TWO!" His wand hovering between Draco and I.

Tears running down my face, Draco in pure shock.

"STAND AGAINST THE WALL SIDE BY SIDE!" Father was now pointing his wand at us too. Draco and I both knew what was coming, the punishment we were always threatened, but never actually got. The Cruciatus curse.

We backed up against the wall, our heads against the wall, our faces filled with pure terror. Mother and Narcissa were holding hands, looking upset, but as if we deserved the torture.

Father and Lucius in front of us, fathers wand at me, Lucius's wand at Draco. Before I even got to breathe, father and Lucius screamed, "_CRUCIO!" _In unison. Two jets of light flying towards us. I rose into the air, my back breaking with pain, I felt as if my heart stopped. I couldn't breathe, I was screaming so loud, my bones felt as if they were breaking, my head so far back It felt as if it would fall off. All the sudden I felt my head smack the floor, one second later a second thud. Draco and I screaming in agony. Hot tears falling down my face.

"TO THE DUNGEONS NOW!" Lucius hollered.

Neither of us could get up, the pain was too much for us.

"NOW!" Father and Lucius screamed together.

I tried to get up, I just couldn't. I began to scream in pain, crying so hard I couldn't breathe. Draco forced himself up, screaming so hard his veins popping out of his neck. My vision was blurred, I could hardly see a thing.

"Selene!" Draco sobbed. Looking down at me, crying. "Selene! Come on! Please get up!" I just kept screaming in agony.

I felt myself being lifted, I couldn't stop crying and screaming, I felt as if I was dying. I was weak, very weak. The curse too much for me to handle. About a minute later I felt myself genitally touch the cold dungeon floor. My vision coming back, but still in pure agony. Draco was the one to carried me down. I looked into his eyes, I stopped screaming, just heavy sobs coming from both of us.

"Come here," Draco said to me.

I crawled into his arms, him holding me tight, both of us sobbing. We just sat there for a good forty-five minutes, in each others arms, sobbing. When we both started to calm down, I sat up a little, in Draco's arms on the dungeon floor.

Draco rubbing my head with his fingers, he looked into my eyes, his red and teary. "I love you," He simply said, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Draco." I said to him.

"I always have, since the first day I met you. I didn't mean to ditch you most of the year, I just couldn't figure out my feelings. Then when you got hurt, I was so upset I actually cried. I visited you in the hospital wing, I threatened everyone that hurt you, I just couldn't bare to see you hurt," Draco said, looking directly into my eyes. "And seeing you like this, was far worse than the curse. I love you Selene. I know, we are young, only twelve, but I know I do love you, and that will never change."

I just looked into his eyes, and kissed him. His soft lips against mine, made all the pain go away, it felt so real, it felt meant to be. The way our parents brought us up, made us much more mature. Yes, were young, but growing up in Malfoy or Roufulis manor, when you find someone you could love, its real. It's hard to love, growing up in an unstable environment, being tortured. The only thing that can heal that, is love. We held the kiss for a long time, at least it felt like it, until a hex broke us apart.

"LOOK AT THIS!" I heard Lucius holler.

Draco looked into my eyes, and mouthed "_I love you." _

"YOU ARE NEVER TO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN! IT IS FORBIDDEN!" Father shrieked.

Next thing I know it, Draco is being dragged out the door, and I'm being locked up in chains.


	7. Alone

(A/N): Now we're getting into the story! This is just a small chapter, keep on reading everyone, there will defiantly be some unexpected things happening shortly. Please leave a review! Enjoy!

* * *

It was now April. Draco and I haven't talked since Christmas, we had people spying on us to make sure we had no communication. That Christmaas night, I spent the night locked in chains in the basement, crying. Ever since we returned to Hogwarts, Draco talked horrible about me to his friends, and now he was dating Pansy Parkinson. That broke my heart, I stayed up days on end crying the entire night. That is when I decided to move on, now I was going out with Blaise. I did like him very much, but I couldn't help but still like Draco. He changed a lot, as a person, and towards me.

I was walking to lunch after potions with Snape with Blaise, when Draco and Pansy were coming up behind me. I didn't think anything of it, considering its been almost four months since we last talked. I basically assumed that all the feelings he had for me were gone, and moved onto Pansy.

"Hey! Roufulis! Guess who got the babe? Ha we all know it wasn't _you!" _Pansy squealed as she walked down the hall with Draco. Draco just kept walking, silent. "Right munchkin? Your all _mine!_ See ya later Roufulis, or should I say _Poofullis!"_ Pansy said skipping down the hall with Draco walking at her side.

"That bitch," I muttered to Blaise.

"You don't like him, do you Selene?" Blaise said with a worried look on his face.

"No, of course not. I only like you," I lied. "She just irks me, you know?"

"I understand, never did like Pansy. She thinks shes all that, but shes nothing but a sleazy fool," Blaise said to me.

"Aren't we all? We were put into Slytherin for a reason, may as well start acting like it!" My temper was rising, the Slytherin in me was coming out.

"Selene, don't do something stupid. I mean yeah, we pick on people, we get into fights, but don't go getting yourself expelled."

"What do I have to lose? Snape loves me, so does Filtch. I'm all set. Bye Blaise, I have things I need to do," I said not even kissing him goodbye.

Blaise just stood there, looking pissed and rather hurt. He knew I liked Draco, but who cares, I did, didn't I?

The next day, Blaise came up to me, looking really bothered by something.

"Whats wrong? Why do you look so upset?" I asked, I had a feeling it was what I did yesterday.

"Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG?" He shouted. "Don't you remember yesterday?"

"I can explain-" Blaise cut me off.

"Oh by the way, Julissa told me about your feelings for Draco. We are done. Bye Selene," He said stomping away.

Julissa? How could she of done this to me? I hunted her down, to find her talking to a bunch of Slytherin second years. "Can I have a word, Julissa?"

"Sure. Whats up Cece?" She said looking devilish and sickly innocent.

"You told Blaise about what happened with Draco and I? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" I said, my voice raising.

"I didn't tell him what occurred with you two," Her eyes rolling as she talked. "I would never do that! I just.. I told him you had feelings for Draco-"

"YOU BACKSTABBER!" I cut her off, as I smacked her across the face.

"He asked Cece!" She wailed, her hand pressed up to her cheek where I slapped her.

"Well I don't need you anyway! Goodbye Julissa. Do anything as much as look at me again, and I'll make you wish you've never been born," I said to her, my face sickeningly close to hers.

"Ha whatever," Julissa said, strutting away.

This was the downside to being in Slytherin, you couldn't trust anyone but yourself. I went to sleep that night, feeling more alone than ever, and the only one who could change that, is Draco Malfoy.

* * *

May went the same as usual, I made friends with Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff, but that's all I had. Yeah, everyone made fun of me in the Slytherin house, but in case they have forgotten, I was a Slytherin too, and I didn't back off until they got the hint to stay away from me. Obviously I wouldn't mention this to my parents. Fred Weasley no longer talked to me, so I was alone. I warmed up to Cedric one time while I was watching the Quidditch team play, he was actually trust worthy, and that's what I needed right now.

It was a warm afternoon in May, Cedric and I were taking a stroll around the school, when Draco came up to us.

"Hey there Poofulis. See you got yourself a sleazy Hufflepuff huh? Got no friends do ya?" Draco said, taunting me. That was the first time he'd talked to me since Christmas.

Trying not to tear up, I got into his face. "Leave me the hell alone.. Malfoy!" Now that caught him off guard. I was one of the only people who called him by his first name, now I changed that.

Draco looked in shock, but snapped back into reality quick. "Ha whatever. I have my beautiful Pansy waiting for me. Have fun with your Hufflepuff," Draco said giving us a snide look and walking away.

"And you loved him?" Cedric said in shock, I told him absolutely everything about what happened, and I knew I could trust him.

"I know, can't believe it myself either," I said avoiding his eye contact. "I'm gonna go study, I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok, see you," Cedric said patting me on the shoulder, forcing a smile.

The Slytherin common room was empty, it was just me. Taking one last look around, making sure it was completely empty, I went to a corner in the common room by the fireplace, and broke down into tears. I was sobbing, it was hard for me to catch my breath in between sobs. _"Draco. I can't- believe- it- I- love- him-" _I cried to myself as I tried to catch my breath. It broke my heart to think that Draco would ever be that mean to me. I was crying so hard, I didn't even notice Pansy standing above me, laughing.

"Aw Poofulis, are you crying?" Pansy cooed with a smile on her face.

"Would you leave me alone? Honestly Pansy, leave," I said as I wiped my eyes.

"How about.. No," She said with a smile on her face.

"Suit yourself," I said as I slowly stood up.

"Ha Poofulis, I saw what Draco said to you earlier," She laughed. "What a shame-" I cut her off.

"Why does your eye look like that?" I smirked at her.

"Like what?" She said with a smug grin on her face.

"Like this," I laughed as I punched her square in the eye. "Bye Pansy," I said laughing as I walked out of the common room.

* * *

It was dinner time in the Great Hall, I took some turkey and mashed potatoes, and left the table and ate in the bathroom. I didn't have any friends in Slytherin anymore, I just felt so alone. I made friends with the Bloody Baron, but you can hardly consider him a friend.

"Selene! SELENE!" I heard someone scream my name from outside the stall. I walked out the stall to see Draco Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I said, angry as ever.

He looked absolutely terrified. "Selene, our fathers are in Azkaban."


	8. Reassurance

(A/N): Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I promise I'll keep updating more often, I have lots more in store! Please leave a review, enjoy!

* * *

"Azkaban?" I choked out, "Are you serious? Why? What happened?"

"Not here, follow me," Draco said looking into my eyes.

He led me outside, under a big oak tree, and sat down. He motioned me to do the same.

"It happened last night. I just found out today, otherwise I would of found you sooner," He picked at some grass, then tossed it aside hard and faced me. "They've been doing a lot of dark magic, the Ministry of Magic found out and sent them to Azkaban, along with Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband. Also Sirius Black."

"Haven't they been in Azkaban for awhile now anyway?"

"Well yeah, but our fathers are with them. Anyway, the ministry found out and went to our houses. Our mums are going in for a hearing tomorrow, to see if they had much to do with it. Also, the ministry found out about what they did to us."

"How long will they be in Azkaban for?" I almost hoped it was forever, but at the same time I didn't. I knew my father would do anything to protect me, and he must do his duties when it comes to the Dark Lord... I forgave him in a way for that.

"Two years. Only because they haven't figured out about what they're really doing.. for the Dark Lord. I don't know what though, I just overheard mum mention something about it."

"What are they going to do with us if our mothers go with them to Azkaban? I have no family, everyone is in Azkaban," My eyes started to tear up.

"They won't, I know my mum, shes got this all taken care of, your mother too," He had a look of reassurance in his eyes, that I found very comforting.

I felt my face get hot, then I broke down into tears. Draco looked at me, his eyes tearing up also, he put his hand on my knee, but I slapped it off, "After all you did to me this year, you try and comfort me? You picked on me constantly, and now your dating Pansy! _HOW DARE YOU!" _I couldn't stop, everything I've been keeping inside burst out into words all at once. "I thought we had something! Yeah, we couldn't communicate, but you _bullied_ me! To the point where I have absolutley no friends! This year has been rough for me Draco, I stayed up every night for a month crying over you!" I was sobbing now.

"Selene I'm sorry-" Draco started, but I cut him off.

"Sorry won't fix any of this. See you next year," I started to get up.

"Selene don't!" Draco sprang up and tugged on my robe to pull me back.

"LET GO!" I hit him in the chest over and over again, and next thing I know it, I'm crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Draco said stroking my hair. "I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise," He kissed me softly on the forehead. I looked into his glassy gray eyes, then walked back toward the school, leaving him by the oak tree, not knowing I wouldn't see him again until second year started.


	9. An Unexpected Frienemy

It was the end of summer, second year was creeping up on me. Mother's hearing in June went good, they proclaimed her not guilty of any crimes with dark magic. She was though, so was Draco's mum. It would be kept quiet, for now anyway. I haven't seen Draco since the night under the oak tree at Hogwarts, nor have I heard about him. I didn't know where we stood at this point, but I guess I will find out soon enough.

It was a cool summer morning in August, when I just remembered about the supply list for second year.

"Mother, we haven't gotten my supplies for school yet," I told her, watching what I say carefully. Ever since my father got taken to Azkaban, shes been much moodier and stern.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We should go today, your going to school in a couple days anyway," She licked her finger and turned a page in her newspaper.

"I'll get my cloak," I said rushing up the seven flights of stairs. I always loved going to Diagon Alley, especially when we got to go to Knockturn Alley. Mother and Father used to spend a lot of time in Borgin and Burkes, I loved that shop.

Mother and I used flu powder to get to Diagon Alley. We went into Flourish and Blotts to get my magic books, when Gilderoy Lockhart was talking to a large crowd of people. All the girls were going wild, but to be honest I couldn't stand the man.

"I forbid you to get your books signed by that man. Grab the books and we are getting straight out of here," Mother said shooting him a nasty glare.

I ran over to the shelf where the books were, when I saw Draco and Narcissa enter the shop. My heart stopped.

"Oh look who it is, Draco. Go say hello to Selene," Narcissa said, clearly faking her smile.

Draco strode over and smiled, "Hello, Selene," He had a big smile on his face, it made me so happy. I never saw him actually smile at anyone but me before.

"Hi," I said returning the smile. "I didn't think we were aloud to talk to each other," I said remembering what our fathers had told us last Christmas.

"Our fathers forbid it, mother likes you. Its just- I dunno. It doesn't matter anyway," He said glancing at the books I was holding. "Please don't tell me your obsessed with the looney man over there too," He look annoyed.

"Ha Draco, I can't stand them. My mum forbid me to even get my books signed by him," He chuckled.

"Good," Suddenly his expression turned cold. "Potter," He muttered.

"I say we greet him," I said with an evil smirk on my face, Draco with a similar one.

We strode over to him, finding Arthur Weasley, Harry, and the red headed boy Ron, and the girl Ginny. "What do ya got there, Potter?" Draco spat.

"Get outta here, Malfoy," Harry glared at him. "Who's she?" He said glancing at me.

"Whats it matter, huh?" Malfoy knocked the books out of Harry's hands.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Weasley roared.

"Look, the master of all blood traders," Draco said eyeballing Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley's expression turned cold, "Draco, leave them alone," Mr. Weasley tried to say calmly.

Harry was staring at me, his expression was weird, he didn't look like he hated me, nor did he look like he liked me. I just stood there, not really knowing what to do. "Draco, lets get outta here, I don't need to be associating with any blood traders," I said glaring at all of them.

"For now, Potter," Draco said with a look of disgust on his face. Harry and Draco never got along, Draco bullied Harry all of first year.

"Selene! Why were you talking to _them?_" Mother looked absolutely repulsed.

"We weren't being nice that's for damn sure," It was the truth after all.

"Well we're leaving. Goodbye, Narcissa, Draco," Mother said vaguely smiling.

Draco came close to my ear, pretending to look at a book behind me, "You look beautiful," He whispered.

I smiled, at him, I could feel myself blushing, "Goodbye, Draco."

* * *

I sat with Eric on the Hogwarts Express, I was dreading second year. Eric talked nonstop the entire train ride, I eventually snapped at him and he switched compartments, so I sat alone. I liked it better that way anyways. I started to look through some spell books, when there was a knock at the compartment door, It was Harry Potter. My first instinct was to grab my wand, I pointed it at Harry.

"I just want to talk, put the wand down," Harry said, his hands in surrender.

"Alright, what do you want? You're a blood trader, I shouldn't talk to you," I said glaring at him.

"Then why are you?" Harry joked.

I continued to give him a nasty look, "Can't find a good enough reason I guess. Now get on with it, what the bloody hell do you want Potter?"

"First off, are you dating Malfoy?" Harry had a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Its Draco. He has a name you know," I put my feet up on the seat across from me. "But no, just.. friends."

"Malfoy-"

"DRACO!" I corrected him.

"Right- well I just was asking because hes mean to everyone. I mean it, everyone. His friends, his ex girlfriend Pansy, the professors, but not you. Its bloody weird."

"What is your point exactly?" He was frustrating me.

"I want to figure out if I can trust you, if you're close with Malfoy I clearly can't," He looked serious, it was weird.

I thought about all the stuff he did to me last year, and decided this could be good payback, "You can trust me, get on with it."

"No, thats all I need to know," He started to get up.

"What is?"

"That I can trust you. You might be able to help me this year with certain things and I wanted to know if I could confine in you to do so," He was fully standing up now, so I did too.

"What things Potter? Are we _friends _now?" I was confused and frustrated.

"I guess you can say that, bye, Selene," He left the compartment.

What the bloody hell did Harry Potter want from me?


End file.
